


come morning light

by lucentic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, first for knb, this is just self indulgent fic about their mornings im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucentic/pseuds/lucentic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which the freshmen duo play at domesticity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come morning light

**i.**

it isn't even noon yet, but they're hanging out on kagami's bed on a sunday. it's kind of obvious that kagami's only agreed to this because he's getting up early to watch a match on NBA.com, but kuroko doesn't mind, taking advantage of the opportunity to drape himself across his boyfriend and read a manga or two.

  


kuroko reaches out to put kagami's finger between his book to mark a page after awhile, and then arranges his head a little so it lies better on kagami's stomach. the other pays no heed to him, too busy cheering for the Lakers in their final quarter.

  


"kagami-kun."

  


"mmm."

  


"i think i want to get my tongue pierced."

  


"mmm- _what_?" calloused fingers abruptly leave kuroko's hair, and in spite of the game, kagami stares dumbfoundedly at the other.  kuroko hardly blinks, simply feeling for the taller's hand again and placing it back in his hair, and then closing his eyes. it's kind of bright. 

  


"i said i think i want to get my tongue pierced."

  


"i heard you the first time. but why the sudden urge?" kagami frowns, his eyebrows knitting together adorably. kuroko rolls over on his stomach and presses his face into the other's ribs - it smells safe and warm.

  


"the guy in the manga looked hot with one." kuroko's voice is kind of muffled. it feels like kuroko is having one of his moments again, and kagami sighs deeply, dragging the boy up by his armpits so he sits better on top of him and can look at him in the eye. the match is subsequently turned down to background noise.

  


"i think you look as hot without one. is this one of your many urges?"

  


"probably. it just looks like a lot of fun. why, does kagami-kun dislike the idea?"

  


kagami considers it. "well.. no? but i can't really imagine you with a tongue piercing.. you have a really clean-cut image." it's true, because with kuroko's bottomless eyes, slender build and pale skin, no one could guess at the things he could be capable of saying at all.

  


"would kagami-kun like it if i had the tongue piercing as a sort of secret? you could pretend that there's something wild about me."

  


" _kuroko_ ," kagami blusters, and the other watches disinterestedly as he turns a comical shade of red, though darker than the mop of hair on his head. "stop speaking without thinking again."

  


"i'm thinking," kuroko retorts, a little offended. kagami lets out an unnecessarily loud _oof_   when his boyfriend bites down on his thigh, hard.

  


"that hurt!"

  


"so would kagami-kun like if i got that piercing? if it's of any help to convince you, i read somewhere that tongue piercings can spice up a makeout session. or a blowjob. maybe i could make you come under a minute with the added sensation of the barbell."

  


" _kuroko_!" kagami is positive that if the other goes on about this any longer with his head lying so close to his lap, he's probably going to lose it. but of course the bastard is oblivious to what he's doing to the taller.

  


"so how about it?"

  


kagami heaves another sigh of exasperation, looking anywhere but kuroko, and hoping to god that he doesn't accidentally jab kuroko with his hard-on. he's never going to hear the end of that. "i don't know, it's your tongue, not mine."

  


"but it's partly for you too, kagami-kun. since you've put it like this, though, i think i'm going to get it." without waiting for a reply, suddenly kuroko is sitting on top of kagami's chest, knees digging slightly into his sides. the sun is streaming into the window, and kagami's had breakfast, but he feels strangely light-headed.

  


"get off me, i'm trying to watch the game."

  


"the Lakers will win," kuroko says nonchalantly, and to kagami's horror he starts licking at the shell of his ear, slowly, deliberately, with his goddamn pink tongue. "meanwhile you should stop thinking about the game and think about how you're going to comfort me when my tongue swells up. i read that i won't be doing any kissing for a week if it hurts a lot."

  


"then don't get the piercing."

  


"think about the blowjobs, kagami-kun."

  


" _tetsuya_!"

  


the Lakers does end up winning, but kagami is only able to celebrate it two hours later.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**ii.**

 

"kuroko?"

  


the other wheels around in a panic, dropping bits of fried egg onto the kitchen floor and nearly overturning the pan in the process. "shit, you scared me, kagami-kun."

  


the other smiles, apologetically, though the eyes raking over his boyfriend's frame says anything but that. kuroko's put on his american middle school jersey this morning, and it brings soft laughter to his face when he notes how even though it's a middle school jersey, it's still way too big for kuroko. he can hardly see the ends of the other's boxers from under the hem of his old jersey, now too tight for him to wear.

  


"what are you doing?"

  


giving up, kuroko sighs frustratedly and runs a hand through his hair, turning off the stove. "i was going to attempt to make breakfast for you, because you've been doing it for me all week. but then i fucked up and you woke up." kuroko gestures weakly at the table, where kagami notes brittle pancakes and viscous coffee. "sorry."

  


"it's fine. i appreciate the thought. but i guess cooking isn't your thing, eh? you should be leaving it to the big, capable man to cook and just lie in bed like a damsel in distress, and wait for breakfast to be served." it takes only two and a half strides for kagami to close the distance between them, and he smothers the smaller boy in a hug that takes the wind out of him. the other's flyaway hair pokes him lightly in the cheek. "morning."

  


"i'm a guy too, you know." but kuroko just lets go, allowing kagami to shoulder all of his weight with his arms. "i'm tired."

  


"also known as the damsel in distress. what time did you get up?"

  


"seven," kuroko says, stifling a yawn and lolling his head on kagami's forearm. "i would have woken up earlier but you were squashing my foot."

  


"idiot."

  


"at least i wasn't stupid enough to piss off riko on the last match by having foul trouble. you really should control your temper, kagami-kun. i can't be there to snap you out of it all the time."

  


"hey, we won, didn't we? god, you're heavy." kuroko offers no help whatsoever, and kagami grunts lightly, lifting him up and placing him on the kitchen counter. kuroko crosses his ankles and watches turn on the stove again.

  


"but i made breakfast."

  


"i know you did, but by the looks of it, you wouldn't want your boyfriend to get a stomach upset from consuming this stuff, right?" kagami laughs, and neatly dodges a piece of bread kuroko throws at him. "your aim is still the same."

  


"you're being rude right now."

  


"alright, alright." kuroko wants to turn his head away, but kagami's lips are soft and minty. they stay like that for awhile, kissing gently, with kagami leaning forward between kuroko's legs and supporting his back. they only break apart when kuroko wriggles away after he slides a large hand under his jersey, roaming upward and revealing slices of smooth, milky skin. “how are you so white even after that summer vacation training.”

  


"kagami-kun is a pervert."

  


"can't hurt to touch my boyfriend."

  


"you have breakfast to cook." kuroko hops off the counter, and steers the other determinedly back to the stove. "work your magic, i'm hungry."

  


"yessir," drawls kagami, turning away, but not before ruffling kuroko's awful bedhead once more. there is annoyance in the other's eyes, but there is also love and a little bit of _what am i going to do with you._

  


it looks like it's going to be a long day.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


iii.

 

kagami stirs, disoriented when he snakes out a hand to capture a waist that isn't there. the bed is oddly cold, too, and he cracks open an eyelid to find that kuroko's not in bed anymore.

  


he's just about to call out when the bathroom door opens, and kuroko comes tiptoeing out, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. he doesn't seem to have noticed that kagami is awake, so the other relishes in the silence, watching through half-peeled eyelids as the towel falls away.

  


"nice ass."

  


to his credit, kuroko doesn't jump. "i knew you were awake, kagami-kun," he says without turning, stepping one leg into his boxers and bending over to give kagami a perfect view. perhaps there's something about being the phantom sixth man that gives him extrasensory powers and quiet confidence.

  


"well, how do you know? i didn't move or make a sound."

  


"precisely it, idiot. you snore very loudly, especially after game day."

  


"oh." groaning, kagami rolls over to prop himself up by the elbows as he watches kuroko continue to dress himself. his arms ripple slightly as he slides them into the sleeves of his uniform, and kagami gets a lump in his throat when kuroko turns around to stare at him whilst buttoning his shirt up, deft fingers working their way down. "are you trying to turn me on? because i could totally pounce on you right now and we could call it a day off school."

  


"you're not going to do that, kagami-kun. if you get a boner from watching me change, you're going to have to settle that in the bathroom on your own."

  


"so heartless, kuroko. but damn, i wonder what our senpais would say if they knew i was watching their pet put on some pants and was thinking about banging him the first second he lets his guard down."

  


"why would the senpais want to know something like that." kuroko's voice bears minimal inflection, but there is a visible tinge of pink beginning to color his cheeks.

  


"because you look so hot. hey, you should wear one of my uniform tops to school so everyone knows kuroko tetsuya slept over at my place."

  


"you are being very inappropriate this morning. please get up and get ready for school. we're going to be late."

  


"not if you don't let me finish dressing you up." it's really amazing how fast kagami can move when he wants to. kuroko finds himself sandwiched between the wardrobe and the wall of kagami's body, unable to resist when the taller gently pushes his hands away and starts zipping him up. kuroko lets out a hiss, because kagami's deliberately allowed his fingers to graze the top of his crotch before moving to button him up.

  


"we don't have time for this, kagami-kun."

  


"who said that i was going to do anything?" kagami says, wide-eyed, still leaning his weight on kuroko. he takes great pleasure in watching the other squirm as he tucks his shirt into his pants for him, and then reaching behind to give his ass a firm squeeze.

  


"it was fun playing dress-up with you, kuroko."

  


"get away from me," kuroko says breathlessly, and kagami steps back to admire the hard-on that his boyfriend is trying to hide by turning his back to him.

  


"you should just walk around the house like that, you know, so i can see how hot you are for me." with one last lewd glance at a furiously blushing kuroko, kagami yawns, scratches his head and disappears into the bathroom.

  


the sun has just begun to rise.       

  



End file.
